


next time

by Dubiousculturalartifact (222Ravens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/Dubiousculturalartifact
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	next time

The details are a bit hazy, but Pepper's pretty sure that she just helped save the world.

It’s not really surprising, is all. Lots of people would probably be surprised, if it were themselves. Pepper is not most people. She was born in a field, and named Pippin Galadriel Moonchild. That's the kind of person who does world-saving.

Mostly she's annoyed that it seemed to all have gone down so quickly, and that she didn't get to keep the sword. It’s alright, really. This was a trial run.

The next time she saves the world, it’ll be on her terms.


End file.
